


Jack

by lilouche



Series: Sexy pirates des Caraïbes [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilouche/pseuds/lilouche
Summary: Un poème sensuel pour Jack
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sexy pirates des Caraïbes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147229





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Jacques et malheureusement à Disney 😂

Jack

Ta peau,  
Ta bouche,  
Tes bras,  
Ton corps,  
Je veux tout !

Le désire n’a qu’un nom : toi  
Dans mes rêves, tu assouvis mon désir avec une passion si brûlante,  
Que les sensations demeures en moi quelques instants,  
Lorsque je demeure suspendu entre rêve et réalité avant que le soleil ne t’efface.

Pourquoi désirais-je une si belle illusion ?  
Pour comblé le besoin que j’ai d’un homme qui n’est pas (encore) là.

Tu donnes à mon corps les caresse et le feu qui me consume !  
Le bonheur suprême que j’atteints quand tu me délivre est incomparable !  
L’extase s’écrit de ton nom que je crie : « Jack ! »

Je l’avoue : Je te désire, je te veux !


End file.
